


Под безлунным техасским небом

by MadMoro



Series: Святых не выбирают [3]
Category: Les Misérables (Dallas 2014), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Madeleine Era, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Глазами Вальжана на ночь перед судом в Сан Антонио</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под безлунным техасским небом

В ночи все кошки серы, а все преступники похожи на честных людей.

Вальжан повторяет это как молитву, когда позволяет Жаверу раздевать себя в темноте собственной спальни. Для Жавера он Хуан Мадлен, всеми любимый и уважаемый мэр приграничного Сан Хуана. «Святой Хуан», как иногда называют его местные жители. Вальжан не ощущает этой святости.

Жавер пришел к нему в ночи, постучался в двери. Наверняка он нарочно выбрал ночь, когда Вальжан намеревался ехать в Сан Антонио, чтобы спасти несчастного, принятого по ошибке за заключенного 24601. Возможно, Жавер что-то почувствовал, что-то заметил, а может, он просто знал все с самого начала.

Он позволяет Жаверу раздевать себя. И холодок пробегает по коже, когда всегда застегнутая на все пуговицы рубашка падает к ногам. Жан Вальжан молится всем святым, чтобы тревожный луч фонаря не проник сквозь плотные шторы и не осветил следы прошлого, оставленные на коже: корону на шее, номер на груди... Но спальня темна, темнее, чем теплая техасская ночь за окном.

Жавер целует его в шею. Ровно в «корону». И Вальжан давится собственным вдохом. «Это совпадение, — повторяет себе он, — и ничего больше».

Он позволяет Жаверу целовать себя, касаться. И Вальжану это нравится. Но происходящее нравилось бы ему куда больше, не знай он, что Жавер касается не его, а мэра Мадлена — безгрешного и кристально чистого. Мэр Мадлен не сидел в тюрьме. Мэр Мадлен не состоял в банде. Хуан Мадлен идеален. Его можно любить, его можно желать. Жаль, что Хуана Мадлена не существует.

Ладонь Жавера замирает на груди Вальжана, над выбитыми тюремными чернилами цифрами. Большой палец обводит «ноль» прямо над сердцем. «Случайность, случайность, случайность...» Вальжан перехватывает запястье Жавера и ведет его ладонь ниже — куда угодно, лишь бы не задерживалась на злосчастном номере, — через грудную клетку к паху. Ладонь Жавера дрожит, а может, Вальжан просто выдумал это.

Под покровом ночи все дается легче: и действия, и слова. Возможно, именно это толкнуло Жавера нанести столь поздний визит, возможно, именно это и толкает Вальжана сейчас к нему объятия. Он не против, лишь бы ночь скрыла все от посторонних глаз.

Вальжан отвечает касанием на касание, лаской на ласку. Он помогает Жаверу раздеться, как тот помог ему. Вальжану хочется обнажить не только тело, но и душу, но ночь лишает его этой привилегии, и в какой-то степени он ей благодарен за это.

Только ночью некоторые вещи, которым отказано в существовании при свете дня, становятся заметными. Вальжан не обращал внимания на то, как говорит с ним Жавер, как смотрит на него, как невзначай прикасается. Для мэра Мадлена все это не имело значения, для Жана Вальжана каждое действие Жавера было исполнено угрозы. Но не сейчас. Не ночью.

Каждое слово было намеком, каждый жест — приглашением. Трудно быть гомосексуалистом в Техасе, еще сложнее им быть в маленьком техасском городке. Но ночь скроет и это. Ночью можно быть честным с самим собой, можно любить и желать кого хочешь. Ночью можно снять маски.

Вальжан может притвориться самим собой. Но Жавер чует фальшь, словно ищейка наркотики, — маска должна остаться на месте.

Жавер бормочет какую-то чушь о Сан Антонио, о доносе, о своем переводе в Сан Хуан, о их первой встрече здесь, но Вальжан не вслушивается, затыкает его поцелуями, и Жавер подчиняется, отвечая с давно сдерживаемым желанием. Вальжан и сам бы мог многое рассказать: и о первой встрече в федеральной тюрьме штата Техас, и о дотошных досмотрах, и о взглядах, бросаемых через весь тюремный двор... только вот он уже не помнит, кто кого выискивал глазами среди оранжевой толпы заключенных. Он Жавера или Жавер его. Вальжан может рассказать, как екнуло его сердце, когда он получил факс о назначении нового главы полиции, и как он задержал дыхание, когда пожимал новому инспектору руку. Но этой ночью слова ни к чему.

Постель Хуана Мадлена рассчитана на одного, они с Жавером едва помещаются туда вдвоем — словам и признаниям там попросту не хватит места. Поэтому лучше молчать. По крайней мере, Вальжан снова и снова повторяет это в своей голове.

Он прижимает Жавера ближе, крепче, закидывает ногу ему на бедро, и чувствует, как тяжелый от возбуждения член скользит рядом с его собственным. Под его ладонями перекатываются мышцы на спине Жавера — он такой напряженный, как струна, готовая вот-вот лопнуть. Вальжан хочет сказать Жаверу — расслабься, но понимает, что не имеет на это права. Наверняка все его естество протестует против происходящего, чует, что что-то здесь не так, что эта ночь, как пособник преступления, укрывает от него самое главное.

Он позволяет Жаверу все. Позволяет, потому что готов позволить. Вальжан даже забывает на мгновение о цели этой ночи, забывает о завтра. Сан Хуан спит, и только им двоим позволено бодрствовать. Не существует ничего, кроме сейчас. И техасская теплая ночь пьянит их обоих.

Жавер шепчет его имя, но в пылу любовной горячки не разобрать, какое именно. Ночью «Жан» и «Хуан» звучат одинаково. И Вальжан не вслушивается. Потому что любое знание будет одинаково больно.

***  
Вальжан дремлет не дольше часа и просыпается на рассвете. Жавер спит в его постели, доверчиво уткнувшись ему в шею. Спит крепко, так что, выбираясь из кровати, Вальжан его едва тревожит.

Дорожную сумку он собрал еще вечером, и она ждет его, притаившись в бельевом шкафу. Он находит в себе силы уйти и не смотреть на спящего человека, которого ему суждено предать таким ужасным образом. Вальжан предал его в тот момент, когда впустил в свою спальню, когда шагнул ему навстречу. А может быть, и еще раньше — когда пожимал новому инспектору руку, обещая успешное сотрудничество.

Жавер его не простит. Вальжан бы и сам себя не простил. Это только Хуан Мадлен — святой — способен на подобное. Как жаль, что святых не существует.


End file.
